You Again
by NileyFreakk
Summary: Inspired by the movie 'You Again' but NILEY! REVIEW!
1. Prologue

**New story! Inspired by the movie '' You Again'' I do not own anything! This is the prologue and if I get some reviews I'll consider continue! ;) So, review please? -smiles cutely-**

Miley's POV

Today I got up with the sound of my cell phone ringing.

''MILES GUESS WHAT?'' my best friend slash neighbor screamed in the phone as I sat up on my bed.

''What is it Dems?'' I looked at the clock '' And why are you calling at 8 AM?'' My eyes widen at the time. Sure, I get up early to work but is Sunday for crying out loud!

''I have great news! Come over right now!'' She sounded really excited. Wait, no , Demi is always excited necessarily but she has great sense of humor. She is a great friend. She always is for you, she comforts you and tries to make time the best of it.

''Miles! Right now!'' But thats the problem, she can be very, VERY demanding. But I still love her just the way she is.''Geez, can I least have break fast?'' I asked just to piss her off. I knew that when she has news, she mean it, she can be a clown or whatever you want to call it but at the same time, she was serious when it comes to the truth.

''Miles, I'm not kidding Get over here You'll eat break fast here!'' By the time she had hang up, I made my way to the bathroom to get ready to hear, the ''big'' news.

''Miley! Your late'' Demi greeted me at the door when I finish my shower. ''Demi relax, I got here as soon as I could.'' I followd her to the living room, and we sat down. I love her house way better than mine. Her was like a rainbow. So many different colors, but mine, was...old. I guess, there isn't spirit in me anymore.

''So, what's the big news?'' I looked at her closely trying to figure out the news. In her eyes I saw, happineess,and she was excited.

''I'M GETTING MARRIED!''

WHAT? I did not saw that one coming! I dont get it, Demi is younger than me and she's already getting married? How is this possible? But of course, Demi was brunette, but she had dyed her hair a little lighter. Her hair was in perfect curls and it goes all the way to her shoulders and more. Her eyes were big and honey-brown. She was tall but not that tall, she had the perfect body with perfect curves. She was perfect! Of course she would get a man first than me.

''Thats great Demi!'' I smiled, I might be jealous but I was happy for her. ''Who's the lucky guy?'' I was dying to know who he was!

''Joe Gray'' Gray. Hmm, that name sounded so familiar. ''Dems, where did I heard that name before?'' She gave me one of those Opps, smiles. Oh no! This can't be good.

''Well, funny story, you remember the Gray's from school? You know, Joe, captain of football, and basketball team? Yeah him.''

If I remember clearly, all of that is true. Joe Gray was one of the popular guys on East High School. But like I said.. One...

''Please don't tell me-'' I didn't even finish when she scream. ''SURPRISE!''

Oh no!

''Demi! How can you get married to the guy, who's brother I was head over heels in high school?'' I was sure starting to get mad now.

''Well, I'm sorry Miles, I didn't know it was going to happen.'' She sighed. ''Miles, I love him.'' I looked at her and saw the sincerety in her eyes. I sighed. I got mad for nothing. She was right. Love has no time or date.

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out.'' I sighed once again.''Just please tell me, he's not coming.'' Right after that, I regret ever saying that.

I turned around at the sound of a car on the driveway and two men got out of the car. And I saw him..._Him.._The guy after so many years of college and I was STILL over heels for him. _Nick Gray._

**Sorry for the short prologue ;( But I want atleast 2 reviews plzz! **


	2. Chapter 1

**OMG! 5 REVIEWS? THANK YOU! I'm not a fan of writing long chapters but I'll try my best! -UP TOP!- lol, So, I do not own anything! And review!**

**Continued from Last Time...**

_I turned around at the sound of a car on the driveway and two men got out of the car. And I saw him...Him..The guy after so many years of college and I was STILL over heels for him. Nick Gray._

Nick Gray.

I can't believe it. He was walking up the front door. My best friends door. I was uterly shocked. I stood frozen as Demi opened the door and greeted _them._ The first one wh walked through the door was Joe, I believe. He still hasn't changed since high school.

Joe was wearing black- skinny jeans and wore a button-up shirt with a blue kind of color with a tie. If he was trying to impress me, he did a damn good job! He was more tall than I remember and I guess that made Demi go on her toes, to kiss him. Not that she is that small, but she is the kind of girl that does that. His hair was different, if didn't have helmet hair like in High school, wow, I remember everything from High school, is like my own personal hell! Well, I did went through hell, I'll explain later, as I was saying his hair looked more nice now, it was short but not too short and I can tell he uses jelly.

He noticed me and smiled. He walked towards me and said '' Hey, I'm Joe and you must be Miley! Demi told me so much about you!'' He smiled bigger when he said her name. Wow, lovebirds. I shook his hand and smiled. 'Yeah that's me!'' Then it happened, what I have not been waiting for... _He walked towards us._

Oh gosh! He's even hotter slash cuter than I remember! He wore a simple white V-neck shirt, and I could clearly see his buff chest. Oh god his chest! Oh and lets not forget his biceps! You know, lets just continue with his look. He wore the white V-neck and jeans, with black converse. I noticed that he still wears his dog tag. Wow, I'm a stalker. But everyone knows the definition of his dog tag but anyway, _he smiled at me._ His smile. His smile was one of a kind. It was simple but at the same time beautiful. I can't help but smile back my goofy, ugly smile! Gosh! Why can't I be prettier?

''Hey, I'm Nick'' O-M-G his voice! It was- it was! Ugh!

''I know who you are'' Wow, can't I be more nicer? Way to go Miles! Way to go!

''Oh really?'' He raised an eyebrow which gave him the sexy look.

''Yeah, I was in your high school, same year. You won the school's talent show and you were captain of the baseball team.'' He looked at me surprised. Gosh, he probably thinks I'm a stalker.

''Yeah, thats me'' He let out a quiet chuckle! Ugh! Why is he doing this to me?

''But I dont know who you are-wait. I know who you are.''

Oh no! Please no! Dont let him recognize me! Please!

''Your Miley Cyrus right? You were glasses and you were in my music class and you sat next to me in Math.'' I can't believe he remembers!

''Wow, how did you know?'' Well, that's a stupid question. I can remember him but he can't remember me? Gosh, but he probaby does, I was the school's loser. I was so ugly back then. I use this really big glasses and I had pimples! Ugh! Atleast I took care of that but I still dont consider me pretty.

''Well, I have a pretty good memory you know? And, how can I forget the girl that dumped her lunch on me, on the first day of Senior Year?'' He laughed. _Jerk._

How can he laugh? That was an embarassing moment for me! Ugh! I can't believe I liked-no- like him. I guess this is a hint that we dont belong together. What am I saying! He probably is married! Well, I guess he read the features on my face and he stopped laughing.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, but someday you know you eventually will'' He gave me a cute smile! Ugh! Why can't I just be mad at him? Why does he have to be all sweet and give me that damn smile?

I didn't realize until now that I was laughing. I guess, it was funny what I did. He soon joined me. ''I like your laugh'' He said as soon as our laughter died down. He gave me ANOTHER cute smile. Ugh common!

I blushed ''Uh- thanks'' I can't believe he likes my loud, annoying laugh. I mean I dont even like it, that's why is hard for you to hear me laugh. But he likes it! OMG! Atleast he likes something about me right?

Demi saw our little ''moment'' and smiled ''Okay guys! Since you've met! We can all have breakfast now! Let's go, I'm starving!''

She was the first to walk out the door with Joe behind and me next, leaving Nick to follow me. Aw,, what a gentleman.. I think..

As soon as we got to Denny's, after a ride with Nick which DEMI MADE ME DO! Ugh! I swear that girl is annoying! I got sitted next to Nick. Of course. Thank you all order and started talking, well, them, I just watched them talk. I'm too shy to do or say something embarassing infront of Nick. Trust me, I can be clumsy. We ate break fast in peace, and you could see me, looking stupid as I try not to do something stupid. Nick looked at me and let out a quiet chuckle.

''What are you doing?'' Should I tell him I'm clumsy? Well, I think he already knows. ''Nothing!'' I gave him an innocent and he smiled back. Gosh I love his smiles. Then Demi spoke up.

''So, Nick, tell us, what you been doing?'' We all turned to Nick, and he smiled. I was actually curious. Is not like I'm interested in knowing his girlfriend or anything.

''Well, I went to Julliard after high school and started playing my music.'' He gave us a proud smile. '' Do you still play now?'' Asked a curious Demi... And me.

''No, I don't-''

''Why?'' I asked but obviously without thinking. He turned to me! Ugh! I was red as a tomato.''Um, you dont have to answer, just curious.'' Yeah, that came out pretty good, right?

He chuckled. ''No, is alright. I just thought music wouldn't get me anywhere, and I started to work somewhere else. Music is my past.''

''But, how do you know, music wouldn't get you anywhere? I bet you were awesome'' I smiled as I say that. I was quite proud with myself but then I noticed how close I have gotten to him. His breath was tickling my skin. EMBARASSING! He was smiling! How can be smiling! Doesn't my breath stinks or something? I was once again red as a tomato. I quickly stepped away from him, clearing my throat as I looked down hiding my face from the world. That cruel, cruel world who just likes to mocks me.

I guess Demi notice when she said. ''So, Nick, thats quite the sad story'' He shrugged simply. ''I guess, but enough with that, let's talk about your wedding with my brother here'' He chuckled as Joe glared at him.

''OMG! That just reminded me of something! ''Demi exclaimed happily. She looked at Joe who nodded.

''Me and Joe decided that we are going to have 2 special dances! First me and Joe are going to dance a hot tango, if you know what I mean.'' She gave me and Nick a wink.

''And then my maid of honor and-'' '''My best man'' Said Joe as Demi continued.''Are going to do a ballad! A romantic, sweet, ballad!''

Demi exclaimed over excited. I smiled at her. She can be so funny sometimes, well she is. ''Thats cool Dems, who is your maid of honor?'' I asked taking a sip of my water.

''Yeah and who's your best man Joe?'' Asked Nick, curious.

''You'' said Joe and Demi at the same time as they looked at us.

And then the worst happened. I spit out my water right in Nick's face. OMG! I am so stupid!

''What?'' I turned to Nick with a napkin. ''I'm so sorry'' I turned back to them ''What?''

_this cannot be happening!_

**Hey guys! What do you think?I know is not long, like you expected but I wanted to leave a little cliff hanger here. Hehehehe, what do you think will happen? So, I also have a new story in my youtube. My username is joemich18, so go check it out! and sub! Oh and I also have twitter ! I'm Nileyfreakk.!**

**I hope I get some reviews!**

**-Michelle**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here it is! Hope you like it! REVIEW PLEASE!**

No one's POV.

'' I can't believe your making me do this!'' The blue eyed- girl whispered to her friend as they walk up the stairs to the studio for their ''dance''. The brunette rolled her pools of honey at her dramatic friend. ''Come on Miles! Is not that bad!''

'' Oh yeah sure,for you! Your not the one trying to impress a guy who she's crazy for!'' Miley sighed as she saw herself infront of the door.

_Let the game begin..._

**ATTENTION! THIS PART, MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD WROTE IT! so, credit goes to her! I LOVE YOU MELIKA!**

Nick couldn't help but release a small chuckle as he watched the beauty infront of himself. Her face was filled with pure fear of their dance teacher; which they were rehearsing for his brothers wedding.

In the corner of her eye she watched him; she could see him chuckle at her as the rehearsal carried on; getting more and more pissed off at their dance teacher who tried to make her perfect at something she hadn't done before. She scanned his flawless face; just to see a slight twinkle in his chocolate wurlpools; they were filled with happiness, but also anxiety: which made her question herself about the old Nick she knew. Was he the same meathead in highschool? The one she was still head over heels for? _'Ohh gosh stop it Miley!' _Slapped her head lightly trying to knock some sense into her; she was in her won little world: all by herself in her thinking corner. '_ He's such a great guy, psst what was I thinking about calling him a meathead; he's absolutley amazing; so kind and sexy' _She slapped her head again trying to push Nick to the back of her mind. But when she looked over to him for glimpse of his reaction he was staring at her weirdly; making her instanly blush a dark crimson. She hung her head all shy all of a suppen by his curious eyes.

She didn't hear the heavy footsteps being drawn to her as they reached to a halt infront of her. "I'll take it from here" He told their dance instructer. He watched as the old woman breathed in a heavy sigh; she seemed pretty proud to get rid of Miley.

Miley was still in a daze; thinking about how she humiliated herself just by a few of her stupid actions to the guy she was completely driven for. She sighed before lifting up her round head only to crash into Nicks strong jaw. "Ouch!" They both yelped in pain; but Nick didn't take his chocolate wurlpools off her; he couldn't. He felt like he was transfixed to the beauty infront of him. His velvet lips twitched into a breathtaking smile.

"Thats definatley a way to get the guys in pain" He chuckled. He stood with his arms by his side; not sure if he should put them around her waist to dance. _'Maybe alittle conversation first?_' He thought before chuckling again at Mileys pained expression.

"I'm sooo, sooo sorry" Her face was serious, she couldn't believe what just happened; how she just embarraed herself even more. _'Whats so funny with this guy?' _

"It's fine" He reasured her with a pleasant smile. She sighed in relief to him. She nodded agreeing with him. He couldn't help himself but smile again.

Thats when their bodies started to dance slightly to the swet music that filled their delicate ears. They were to lost in eachothers presense to notice like they were dancing so vividly; as if they had been dancing their hearts out for years. Maybe their hearts were beating for eachother to make them in this deep trance.

All he kept thinking about was how beautiful she was. He looked down at her naked legs first; wanting to scan every inch of her delicous. breathtaking body. She wore plateform shoes just for this occasion; making her seem shorter then she really was. Her legs gave her a taller effect though; making their way to the hem of her shorts. The tan of her long, smooth legs made Nick want to touch her; his hands to freely roam her body without intrusion. Her hips weren't wide but they equally fitted her figure showing off her small curves. Her breasts lay in what seemed a padded bra; where her long newly dyed maroon hair fell a few inches under. Her neck was just a touch long giving her rounded face a more fuller look. His smile turned into a grin as he explored her face with his lustful chocolate wurlpools. He watched as her magic soft, river orbs slowly watched him search her body; her cheeks flushing once again a darker crimson then before. It made him smile knowing he had such a powerful effect on her. He watched as her glistening lips faulted into a shy smile without her knowing she had done that. Her glossed lips where so inviting to him that he had an urge to kiss her; but he help himself back: he didn't want to scare her by coming onto her so quickly.

But the truth be told; the only truth emotions he had for Miley had grown and grown over the years. He had liked her since she dumped food over his head the first day of senoir year; he liked how she stuck up for herself and she wouldn't let anyone push her around; even if she did look like a dork; but a very cute, a hot dork to him: all mushed together like rice crispies. Nobody never knew since the day that big ordeal went down he feel for Miley and he feel hard; he never openly admitted it, instead he pushed it to the back of his mind; trying to forget. But it always seemed to creep back up towards the surface. And everyday since they finished highschool he'd been longing to see her; all he wanted to do was tell her how he feels, now shes right here infront of him dancing away together to the soft melody playing. He couldn't face to tell her now; she was to beautiful for him, she was so much more then he will ever be. But wanting her make him more determined; only a pit feeling told him togo for it, but his mind said other things. Thats when it left him hanging. _'She might not like me back?' _

"What are you staring at?" She giggled lightly. Her heart racing by their interlocking orbs every few seconds. She blushed as she watched his smile at her. Only to see a quick reflection of fear, love and sadness cross his eyes. The twinkle in his eye was replaced by a glumey look but was swept away a split second after. A fake smile plastered onto his face. "Whats wrong?" She smiled half heartly. She wanted to feel his love generate to her.

"Miley can I just say something?" His chocolate wurlpools scanned her flawless face as she nodded. "I'm beginning to like you" He smiled at her and she gave him a corny grin back; both of them leaning their foreheads onto one another. _'YOUR SUCH A LIAR NICK! TELL HER THE TRUTH! TELL HER YOU INLOVE WITH HER; DONT BE A PUSSY!' _The music kept placing, on its last ounce of a verse. Nick ignored the thought in his head; making the best of the moment he had with Miley. His arms wrapped more tightly around her petite waist; drawning her more into his chest. Making her feel secure. Their eyes were locking onto eachother; they were both caught in the moment. Mileys' long fingers brushed against Nicks neck; making the light heairs stand out on end. His face grew closer and closer to never left eye contact as their lips brustled slightly on eachothers lips; making a small wave of excitement flood through their bodies. A slight twitch in each of their hands like a small shock had been carried through.

Just as their lips were about to clash together, Miley lost track of the beating of the song sending her flying over her senior teachers foot.

Miley huffed as she got up. '_Wow, moment totally ruined or what. I'm such a freakin' clutse' _She looked over to the tall handsome guy that she nearly kissed; seeing his eyes full of regret. Her face screwed up confused by his expression. _'Didn't he not want to kiss me?' _

Nick wanted to punch himself. _'Why did I move in so quickly?'_ He looked over to Miley with regret written all over his face; all he wanted was to make their first kiss perfect and scare her away_. 'Nice going meathead' _

**TO BE CONTINUED! So, short? I think is enough cause I gave you WAYYYY info, but still isn't she amazing! thank you! REVIEW! **

**-Michelle**


End file.
